


Wet & Wild

by CLeighWrites, Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Impala (Supernatural), Episode: s11e04 Baby, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex on a Car, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, soapy water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: Some things are just so hard to resist. Like, for example, two sexy Hunters washing a car in the garage…





	Wet & Wild

**Author's Note:**

> (colab with the amazing @impala-dreamer) (no Wincest) The reader lives in the Bunker with the boys and has had her own fun with both of them, but takes things to the next level when she crashes them washing Baby. This was inspired by a joke we had made about Sam working at a car wash, then a gif of J2 “washing” Baby…it all went down hill from there.

You watched from the doorway of the garage as the boys washed Baby. It was a shame they were fully dressed, but you loved the way their asses looked in their jeans as they stretched and bent to soak and rub down the Impala. The combo of the three of them wet and sudsy made your body respond in its own feral way.

You weren’t shy when it came to the Winchesters, you had been with both if them, and they both knew it, but what you really wanted was both of them at the same time. And, if you were being totally honest, you’d have them both right on top of Baby as she purred underneath you.

The wet ache in between legs spurred you forward, “Didn’t anyone ever tell you guys how to dress appropriately when washing a car?”

Both of their jaws dropped when they saw you, nothing on but a bikini top and a barely there skirt, nothing on underneath, but they would find that out soon enough. You walked straight up to Sam and jumped up into his arms, his hands landing on your now bare ass. You pressed your mouth to his, tasting his sweat and bruising your lips with the force of your kiss; he didn’t hold back either.

“Damn, Sweetheart.” Dean’s eyes were blown wide, color darkening to a forest mossy green.

You wiggled out of Sam’s arms and walked over to Dean, pressing as much of your body against him as you could as you stretched up and bit at his bottom lip. His hands grabbed your waist and held you closer to him. You grinned up at him and turned yourself around to face his brother, pushing yourself up against the growing bulge in his jeans. Sam quirked his eyebrow at you and tilted his head when you held your hand out to him.

You felt Dean stiffen behind you and you saw Sam looking over your head, presumably having one of their silent conversations about what you obviously wanted to happen.

Dean pushed his hips into your back and wrapped his hands around your waist as Sam took your hand and leaned forward to bury his face in your neck. You slid your hands through Sam’s hair as he worked his mouth down your neck and massaged your breasts with both of his warm, soapy hands. Behind you, Dean rubbed his fingers down your sides and teased under the band of your skirt.

Your whole body exploded with desire and uncontrollable need as both men explored your form at the same time. A wild moan escaped your lips and the brothers groaned at the noises they were extracting from you; their deep vocalizations reverberating through your body straight down to your core.

You kept one hand in Sam’s hair as you reached behind you to grip at Dean’s erection through his pants. The most glorious breathy moan escaped his lips and he nosed through your hair and bit down on your neck, just below your ear, knowing what that did to you. Sam’s finger slipped under your skirt and teased at your lips.

“Damn Y/N…” he growled. ”Dean, she’s so wet already.”

You whined from the back of your throat and tried to grind down onto Sam’s finger.

Dean laughed and held you tight in place against him. “You asked for this, Sweetheart, you get to take what we give you. That’s what you really want isn’t it?”

Your breath caught in your throat. “Oh, god.” Your brain was already fuzzy and you could only guess how much worse they were going to make it for you; you could hardly wait.

Dampness from Dean’s soaked t-shirt chilled your skin as he held you tight against his chest. There wasn’t much room between you, but the inches you had, you used to your advantage, running your palm up and down over his covered cock, smirking when he hissed into your ear.

“Slow down, Baby. You’ll get it soon enough,” he whispered as his lips fluttered against your collarbone.

Sam wasn’t quite as tender. As you toyed with Dean, Sam slid another finger inside of you, stretching your heat on his long, slender digits. He pumped his hand fast, watching as your lips trembled. When he pulled his hand away and pressed his slick fingertips against your clit, your eyes rolled and you forgot all about Dean. Your hand fell away from his jeans to grab onto Sam’s arm, holding yourself up as he circled your swelling bud.

Dean’s shoulder caught your head as it fell backwards, and you squirmed, sandwiched between two walls of heat and muscle, your dream finally becoming a reality.

Sam leaned down as you whimpered to swallow your moan with his lips. He was hungry for you, his tongue searching deep within your mouth, lapping at yours, promising so much more. As your mind melted, Dean’s hand snuck around to tease your nipples, easily pushing down the flimsy bikini top to roll and pinch and drive you wild.

“Holy shit…” Your breath was ragged, Sam’s expert knowledge of your body bringing you quickly to the edge. “Sam… I’m gonna cum!”

“Oh, no you’re not,” he corrected as his fingers moved away. “We’re not through with you yet.”

Behind you, Dean hummed in agreement and rocked his hips up into your ass. “Not by a long shot.” He looked up at his brother. “Where do you want her?” he asked, as if you weren’t even there. It didn’t matter one bit to you, you had given yourself over to them the second you’d walked in.

Sam stepped back, considering what to do with you. As he did, he brought his fingers up to his lips and sucked them into his mouth, closing his eyes as he savored your taste. Lust filled his hazel eyes when he opened them to inspect you from head to toe. When they landed on your skirt, he nodded, speaking low and slow. “Take that off.”

Dean released you then, taking a step back and letting you strip away the tiny skirt. You dropped it at Sam’s feet, watching as it soaked up the suds from the floor. When you straightened up, Sam was closer, and you lifted your chin, hoping for another kiss. Instead of his lips, Sam let his fingers glide across your skin, running them gently down your neck and shoulders. When he reached your chest, he hooked his thumbs along the thin elastic and peeled the bikini away, forcing it underneath your breasts. “Would you look at that, Dean,” he said, peeking over your shoulder at his brother. “Fucking perfect.”

“She is,” Dean agreed in a husky tone.

Sam bent his head and flicked his tongue over your right nipple. Goosebumps rose as his scratchy chin grazed your skin, and your pussy clenched down around nothing.

As Sam suckled your breasts, Dean let his hands roam the rest of your body. His fingers were like feathers, floating down across your shoulders and spine, making you shiver with each new inch he explored. When his lips joined the inspection, sucking hard against your shoulder blade, you let out a whimper that echoed through the cavernous garage. Dean’s hand cupped your ass, and you pushed back against him, spreading your legs ever so slightly. With a growl, he took the opportunity to slip between your cheeks and his fingers brushed over your dripping slit. Sam bit down on your nipple just as Dean’s middle finger pushed inside your pussy, and you gasped, your knees failing as the pleasure took over.

“Better lay her down,” Dean chuckled, his finger still knuckle-deep inside of you.

Sam reluctantly pulled away, but agreed, and set his hands under your arms, easily lifting you up off of your feet. Instinctually, your arms and legs wrapped around him, your hand fitting easily behind his neck as you fell into kissing him. His mouth was hot and accepting as you pushed your lips against his. Sam pivoted and walked you a few paces to his left, depositing you on the hood of the car, your naked ass sliding slightly in the sudsy wetness. Sam kissed you hard, his hands moving to peel you off of him as he laid you down, cradling your head in one giant hand.

When your back was in place, he began to move away, kissing you one last time before stepping back to stand with Dean. You bit your lip, a slight blush rising in your cheeks as the brothers took their fill of your nakedness. You lifted your knees and set your heels against the hood, holding yourself in place against the slippery paint job.

“I think, Sam,” Dean said seriously, turning to his brother. “I’d like a taste, if you don’t mind.”

Sam nodded towards you and extended a hand in offering, “Please, be my guest.”

You giggled at their professional tone as they discussed who would take over, slowly dropping a hand between your legs to tap at your clit while you waited. With their plan seemingly in place, Sam suddenly ducked over to the driver side and reached inside.

After a beat, the engine roared to life, vibrating through you from the inside out, making your pussy drip and clench at nothing. As your eyes rolled back from the powerful flow, Dean dropped to his knees in front of the Impala, kissing his way down your inner thigh.

“Damn,” he remarked, watching you shiver. “Good idea, Sam. I think she likes my Baby.”

Dean’s lips were like pillows as they bounced against your flesh, but once he reached his goal, all gentleness flew out of the window. He attacked your pussy with a hot tongue and grazing teeth. His thick fingers worked deep inside, plunging in and out to bring you perilously close to the peak once more.

As you writhed on the hood, trying to keep your balance, Sam watched on with a lip curling smirk. He had moved back around to stand behind Dean, his jeans now discarded, and was slowly thrusting into his own fist as he watched you squirm.

“Fuck… Dean… please!” Your legs were shaking around his head, shoulders quaking against the cool black metal.

His voice rumbled through you. “You like that, Y/N/N?” His fingers curled deep inside.

You swallowed hard, your mouth dry as you gasped each breath. “God, yes! Fuck! Dean, you feel so good.” 

Dean chuckled and slowed his pace, sitting back on his heels to look you over. “Here that, Sam?” He said, tossing his voice over his shoulder. “I think she wants to cum.”

“I don’t know if she’s ready yet,” Sam said through clenched teeth.

“I’m ready!” you panted, but the boys only laughed at you.

“I dunno,” Dean teased before leaning back in and pulling hard against your clit with his juicy lips.

“Please!” You lifted your hips, raising up off of the hood to grind against Dean’s face, but he was wise to your game, and pulled away before giving you what you needed. “Dean…”

He shook his head and pulled your ankle until you slid from the hood, landing on shaky legs back on the ground. Dean kissed you hard, wrapping his hand around your head to pull you close. He spun you around mid-kiss and then pushed you away, sending you crashing into Sam’s waiting arms. Dean stripped, pulling off sopping layers of cotton, and set himself up on the car. He closed his eyes as he felt Baby rumble under him, spread his bowed legs, and hooked his ankles on the bumper, keeping himself in place. Sam’s big hands cupped your breasts, his lips caressed your throat as you floated against him, watching with increasing excitement as Dean began to stroke his thick cock for you.

“Come here,” Dean growled, and you fell forward, drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

Sam’s hands left you, but not for long. He followed closely behind, his hand on your back, and shoved you gently forward when you reached the Impala. Taking the hint, you bent over and gently kissed the tip of Dean’s cock, your tongue flitting out to catch the beads of saltiness that covered him already. Dean gripped the base of his cock between two fingers and bucked his hips upwards, pushing himself between your lips. You held your mouth tight around him, slowly sinking down until your nose met his fingers. He hissed and threw his head back, moaning as your tongue caressed his pulsing vein.

While you lavished Dean’s cock with attention, Sam’s big hand was carefully working you open, and when you felt the head of his dick nudge at your pussy, Dean’s cock left your lips with a loud pop.

“God, Sam! Please! Fuck me!’

Your cry filled the room, and this time, Sam did not disappoint. He slammed into you with a force that sent you back down onto Dean’s cock. His fingers dug into your hips, holding you steady as he thrusted, and you hung between the two Hunters like a ragdoll, passed back and forth, up and down over them both, and loving every second of it.

Dean’s hand tangled in your hair, tugging gently as he came, filling your mouth before you could pull away. You swallowed him down quickly, licking him clean as he softened on your tongue. Sam wasn’t far behind, but he wanted you to join him.

Now free of Dean’s cock, your lips twitched with desperate cries of pleasure as Sam dropped one hand to rub at your aching clit. You exploded around him, almost falling to the floor as you finally came. Sam didn’t let up, thrusting faster and faster, pulling another wave of orgasm from you until he finally came with a heavy yawp that rattled your bones. His back bowed as he came, and he wrapped his arms around your waist, falling over you and hugging you close.

“Damn that was sexy as hell,” Dean praised as you panted, smiling up at him from between his knees.

Baby purring was keeping you in an elevated state, sending vibrations from your hands through the rest of your body, all the way to your toes. Sam pulled out of you and reached down to retrieve his pants, but you didn’t hear him zipper them, you didn’t hear anything but the rumble of the Impala.

Sam picked up your soaked skirt and went to hand it to you, but decided at the last second to splash you with it instead. You squealed and jumped up into Dean’s lap, kicking it out of Sam’s hand and back into the puddle on the floor.

They both laughed at you; Dean’s deep timber adding to Baby’s rumble as you leaned against his chest. You locked eyes with Sam and grinned, then righted yourself and turned to look at Dean, worrying your bottom lip.

His cock twitched with renewed interest, and he smirked at you. “Time for round two,” he said, standing up and throwing you fireman style over his shoulder. He smacked your ass and you let out a playful scream, kicking your legs in mock protest. “Kill the engine, Sam,” he instructed as he walked towards the door leading back inside the Bunker.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Sam,” you teased as Dean walked you around the corner.

This was probably the best idea you’d ever had, and boy, was going to be a great night.


End file.
